Invictas
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A second chance is something people strive for, but not everyone receives. Such is the case of Invictas, a group of superheroes rejected by Young Justice and formed by Wonder Woman with the purpose being to shine a light on the ignorance of the world, and show that you don't have to necessarily look like a human to be a hero.


**Young Justice: Invictas**

**Chapter 1: Coming Together**

Everyone has a right to fight for what they believe in, and sometimes those dreams of becoming a hero and fighting for truth and justice get dashed away. I've seen it happen too often. Often times it has to do with ignorance, and there is so much in this world. My name is Diana, Princess of Thymescira or Wonder Woman, and I formed this special team of superheroes to shine a light on the ignorance of this world, and to show that one does not necessarily have to look like or be a human in order to be a hero.

There are heroes among us, good, strong, able-bodied young ladies with the abilities of animals. Thus I formed the team known as Invictas. These were heroes that I have had the honor of fighting alongside, and approved for service in the Young Justice team, but got rejected and let go by the team for reasons it's leaders did not specify. Gaia the Earth Mother and Artemis the Huntress would be proud to know that there are those with the powers of the fauna they created fighting to defend this world we live in.

I traveled far and wide to form this team. From the Ruwenzori Mountains of Zaire, I found Shukura, or Sphinx, a big cat with a pelt as black as the night, a warrior with a battlecry that can make the blood of my strongest Amazons freeze in their veins. From Central Africa to the island of Crete, I found Alexis Kostanos, or Minotaura, one of the few young ladies I know that can match Superman in terms of her overall size and physical strength. The markings that cover her body are something to behold as well.

From California came Kona or Sea Wolf, the Warrior of the Waves. She is a harbor seal. I have never seen anyone as graceful in water as her. From the Mountains of Colorado came Clarisse Briggs or Sabre Cat, a bipedal sabretooth that was accepted into Yale University and earn a PhD degree in psychology at the age of seventeen. From Gotham City came Luna Spall or Blackwing, a humanoid flying black fox bat with natural stealth in the skies. Finally from Atlanta came Charlene Reed, or Cottonmouth.

I gathered this new team on Thymescira for our first meeting. I have the ability to tame wild beasts, and these ladies will be no problem for me, "Attention, attention, may I have your attention please," I called out, and got their attention without much fuss, "now you all know why you are here, you are here because you have been rejected, or tossed aside for more 'human' heroes, to that I say no more, you have all earned something that very few people strive for but rarely ever receive, a second chance,"

"There is a lot of ignorance in this world, so much so that for some of you that is the reason why you are here," I explained to them, slowly pacing back and forth and observing these ladies, "now is not the time to be hiding or afraid, now...is the time to flash your claws, spread your wings, defend the depths, and show your strength, be proud of who you are and what you are," I saw them looking around at each other and themselves, "Young Justice made the mistake of letting you ladies go, I will not,"

"Can we hold your word to that?" Minotaura asked, I am not surprised by her question. I suppose they heard the same words from Young Justice when they arrived on their team. On this team, I am an Amazon, and I am true to my word. I thought the members of Young Justice would have the maturity to accept someone on their team that does not look human. Apparently, I was wrong, "you brought us to Young Justice, and they came to us with their hand extended, only to have it be turned away," she added.

"Alex is right, we have all heard it before, what makes you any different?" Sabre Cat added, from their words I understand their pain, "how do we know you are not trying to pull the carpet from under our feet?" I nodded in understanding to Clarisse's questions. I can look in their eyes, and I can see them asking the same question. The ways of the Amazon are not the ways of the world. Not everyone follows the same dogma. A mountain cannot be made from a stone. It takes many to form the summit to the peak.

"I am an Amazon, Alexis, and to that I am true to my word, I will treat you all the same way I would treat myself," I replied, and she seemed to understand, "you are all no different from each other, no different from humans, your mission is to defend this world, defend mankind, for you will find that there are still hands that will extend to you in friendship, but such things take time, now is your time to rise and be accounted, rise...INVICTAS!" I could feel their confidence grow with their proud roars and raised fists.

"So what happens now?" Cottonmouth asked, as I looked out at the sun. I looked back at the team, and smiled. I can see that this team has he ability to do great things in this world. I have seen what Cottonmouth can do. She is one of the world's greatest thieves, but unlike Catwoman, I can fully trust this one. There are bonds to be formed, and some have already. Yet I feel their skills, like a good sword, must be sharpened and tempered in order to be ready for battle. Invictas is that very sword to be forged.

"Now...you ladies will show me what you can do," I replied, in the months that followed I saw the team members mature. Minotaura peeked my interest. When some of the team members wanted to quit, she stepped in and gave them the motivation to keep going. In their blood, sweat, and pain, they endured, all of them stood tall. The team even showed they can be diplomatic as they unanimously voted Minotaura to be their team leader in the end of their training. Now was time to send them into the world.

"You have all completed your training, I am proud of all of you, now that you have shown me your strength, now it is time to show the world, for you ladies are the guiding light in the darkness of ignorance and hatred, I ask that you work together and listen to Alexis, she is your team leader now, but I will still be there to guide you," I concluded to the team, "The Justice League has approved of this team, and you have been commissioned in the service of bringing justice to this world, I know you all do us all proud,"

Everyone on the team brings something to help them become stronger. Sabre Cat brings intelligence, Minotaura brings leadership, Sea Wolf brings friendship and reasoning, Blackwing brings stealth, Sphinx brings prowess, and Cottonmouth brings shrewdness and cunning. All are the building blocks that form a team. As I watched them leave Thymescira, I knew that I did the right thing. No one should be left in the darkness, and I hold no regrets for holding my hand out to this special group of superheroes.


End file.
